minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Redblockian
Redblockians are one of the main races in minecraftia. They are considered the 3rd strongest and brought forging and Shapeshifters with them. About Redblockians are industrial people that can forge many things. Due to this, they are not affected by fire. Redblockians prefer plains biomes to make their homes, although they also live in the redblock biomes, forests, dense jungles or their outposts in the Nether. They mostly wear Redblockian Iron armour, but some wear an unknown diamond-looking armour... Redblockians are unlike Netherans and they know that they are the third strongest race. They speak Rejin most of the time, but they may speak English when the other speaker knows only english. Redblockians often stay in the Nether or at Redblockia, but it is common to see one such as EpicFailiure wandering about the overworld. The Redblockians are very respectful of the nether because of the fact its where the redblockian hub is. The Redblockians build their outposts in the Nether and the other dimensions. They started building bombs in 2-8-13 to take down 'a certain enemy'. Religion 84% of rejins are Jewish, 11% are Cathlioc, and 5% are various other religions. Sports Rejins may not seem like it at first, but they love to play sports. They play sports including but not limited to European Football (Soccer), Ghast Blasting, Horse riding, and bull riding. Forging Competitions Yes, just as Rejins do regular forging, they also have competitions that they believe as sports. The rejins are given a base item- A hilt, some strands, some demoticum strands, or a golden hilt. Then they must forge a weapon of their own with it's unique powers. The Rejins are given three hours to forge their item and at the end of the time must fight ten Tduls with their weapon. The rejins that get overpowered by the tduls lose. The ones who succesfuly defeat the tduls win. The competition is used by other races, sometimes. Dueling Rejins very-much enjoy dueling. They make it so that there are ( * cough * barely ) no casulties. Sadly, some duels are Derika vs. Derika and are therefore required under their oath to fight to the death. The winner recieves a large amount of Mejars. Money Mejar A Mejar is the lowest amount of money in the Rejin Cash System. Language Redblockians speak a language known as Rejin. Not many people can comprehend the language, which makes it hard to understand. Basic words Cre-A (CRE) Cred-An (CRED) Par-The (par) Parc-These (park) Saroskay-Hi/Hello (sair-O-SCA) Saroskyon-Bye/Goodbye (sair-O-SCA-on) Naum-Name (NA-um) Karo-My (cair-O) Skai-Sky (SKA) Roman-Moon (RO-mun) Eucuram-Epic (ec-er-ahm) Ferata-Failure/Failiure (FAR-ATAH) Skera-Is (skeer-ah) Farron-Friend (FA-er-on) Farronse-Enemy (FA-er-on-SE) Neomor-Nethran (NE-or-mor) Sergieusmor-Scourgan/Scourgian/Scourgish (sir-GEE-us-mor) Heromor-Herobrinian (HER-O-mor) Herome-Herobrine (HER-OM) Sergieus-Scourge (sir-GEE-us) Rejin-Redblockian (reh-zhin) Furia-Fury (fer-I-ah) Forma-Flower (for-ma) Mechorato-Mechania (meh-COR-TO) Marocatia-Minecraftia (ma-RO-CA-TEE-ah) Lasho-Love (LA-SHO) Faraom- Grape (FAR-A-OM) Iradka-Idiot/Idjit (I-rad-kah) Ferakei-Fiery Hearted (FAR-uh-KAY) Swellastha-Sorrow (swel-as-thuh) Phrases Karo naum skera (name)- My name is Saroskay, Iradka!- Hello, idiot! Saroskay. Karo naum skera (name)- Hello. My name is Names EacuramFerata-EpicFailiure/Epic/Erik Amaran (ec-er-ahm-FAR-ATAH) Skairoman-SkyMoon1234/Sky/SkyMoon (SKAI-ro-mun) Derakama-Dez/Dezmon/deztroyer11 (Deh-rah-kah-mah) Ajko (azh-CO) EthrakaFerata-Edward Amaran (E-thrah-kah) Dreadicus-Ayak Krahm;Lord of Dread (dred-E-cus) Mobs Caram-Creeper (CAIR-AM) Garanas-Ghast (ga-RAN-as) Skarumei-Skeleton (skah-roo-MA) Zeresti-Zombie (zer-es-TEE) Dromanus-Dragon (DRO-mahn-us) Hyromo-Hydra (HI-RO-MO) Kamader-Spider (ka-mah-der) Laroskei-Laroskei(lare-O-SKA) Suffixes dom-Destructor (DOM) icus-Leader (E-cus) am-Rejin (ahm) dathera-Bane (da-ther-ah) Prefixes Haskor-Fear (has-KO-er) Redblockian Grammar #All proper nouns (Names, specific places, ect.) must be capitalized. #"Cre" may only be used before a word without the first letter being a vowel. #"Cred" may only be used before a word with the first letter being a vowel. #"Par" may only be used in singular terms #"Parc" may only be used in plural terms. Category:Redblock Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Races Category:Major Races